utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU User Manual - 13
> 13. Properly using various pitch files (Prefixmap - SuffixBroker) Previous: ---- '13. Properly using various pitch files (Prefixmap - SuffixBroker)' ---- ---- '13-1. Automatically using the proper pitch file (Prefixmap)' ---- When changing the pitch of the primary sounds to the scale of each note, UTAU adjusts the formants so as to reduce as much as possible the degradation of sound quality, but there are limits to the pitch heights to which it can change while minimizing the degradation of the sound quality. Therefore, in order to maintain the degree of pitch change within a defined range, numerous published voice banks are compiled with multiple pitches (2 to 6 pitches). To distinguish pitch differences between primary sounds, a method is to attach to the WAV filename a symbol (Suffix) indicating the type of pitch, behind the lyrics, like e.g. "a+.wav" 「あ↑.wav」 or "a-.wav" 「あ↓.wav」. Another method is to use separate folders for each pitch, like e.g. "F4\a.wav" 「F4￥あ.wav」 or "F3\a.wav" 「F3￥あ.wav」. But as properly chosing and appending the suffix or the folder name to each manually entered lyric would take a lot of time, UTAU comes with the Prefix.map function, that sets the type of WAV file to use for each pitch value. You just need to enter the lyrics only, and Prefixmap automatically selects among the various pitch files. Opening the Prefixmap Editor Screen Select "Edit prefixmap" 「prefixmapを編集」 from the "Tools" 「ツール」 menu. Prefixmap Editor registration procedure From the table (the part (1) enclosed in a red frame) displaying the Prefix/Suffix assigned to each note, click and select the notes to set, enter the prefix and suffix in the input areas "Prefix" 「前（Prefix）」 (3) and "Suffix" 「後（Surffix）」 (4), then press the "Set" 「セット」 button (5). Finally, press the "OK" button (9) to close the "Prefixmap Editor" screen and save the settings. Prefixmap Editor table view If a symbol (suffix) is attached to a primary sound file name, like e.g. "a+.wav" 「あ↑.wav」 or "a-.wav" 「あ↓.wav」 and differentiates the pitch height, it is displayed in the rightmost column of the table. If primary sounds are separated one pitch per folder, the various keys folder paths (for example, if the primary sound's folder is F4, "F4\") are displayed in the central column. However, it stays blank if the distributor of the primary sound file did not set it up in advance. How to select the pitch to assign If you want to select contiguous notes, click on both ends of the note range you want to select while pressing the Shift key. (Example: Clicking A3 and B3 while pressing the Shift key selects A3 .. B3). It is also possible to select separated notes simultaneously, like e.g. G3, by clicking while pressing Ctrl at the same time. If you want to select all the notes, press the "Select All" 「全部選択」 button (7). Click the notes you want to assign in the table: they become selected (dark blue). The note scale is displayed in the "Key" 「キー」 field (2), but only if you selected just one note. Remarks * It you want to cancel the settings already done, press the "Clear" 「クリア」 button (6). * When you press the "Set" 「セット」 button, settings are applied and displayed in the table but, please note that settings are not saved if you don't press the "OK" button (9). * If you want to cancel the data that was set and resume settings, press the "Reload" 「再読込」 button (8). * If you want to cancel the data that was set and terminate settings, press the "Cancel" 「キャンセル」 button (10) to close the Prefixmap Editor screen. * For the Prefixmap registration method for voicebanks organized with one folder per pitch, please refer to About Prefix.map in the UTAU voice synthesis@wiki. * If a symbol (Suffix) is entered in a note with the "?" mark, the Prefixmap assignment becomes invalid. Please refer to below for details. ---- '13-2. Manually using the proper pitch file (SuffixBroker)' ---- If you want to attach to an individual note the symbol (Suffix) of a different pitch than the one specified by Prefixmap, or if you want to select a primary sound file based not on the pitch but e.g. on the strength of the sound, use the SuffixBroker functionality to easily enter a symbol (Suffix) to the note and change the primary sound file. Opening the SuffixBroker settings screen Select one or more of the notes you want to set, then select "Built-in Tools" 「組み込みツール」 -> "SuffixBroker" from the "Tools" 「ツール」 menu. Basic usage For example, suppose you want to specify "i+.wav" 「い↑.wav」 while in Prefix.map the unlabeled "i.wav" 「い.wav」 or a symbol other than "+" 「↑」 (like e.g. "i-.wav" 「い↓.wav」) is specified. Select "+" 「↑」 in the pull-down menu on the left side of the SuffixBroker Settings screen, then press "OK" to close the Settings screen: a "+" 「↑」 is now entered in the selected "i" 「い」 note, which is now sounding the "i+.wav" 「い↑.wav」 sound file. ※ If you want to select a symbol not present in the pull-down menu, like e.g. "++" 「↑↑」, you can append and register it at the bottom of the pull-down menu by directly entering the symbol in the pull-down menu and pressing the "+" button. Also, selecting in the pull-down menu a symbol no longer in use and pressing the "-" button makes it disappear from the pull-down menu. ※ If you want to delete the symbol from a note to which a symbol like e.g. "+" 「↑」 or "-" 「↓」 is attached, and validate Prefixmap's assignment, select the corresponding note, open the SuffixBroker Settings screen, check "Remove Prefix" then press "OK" to close the screen. In the SuffixBroker of older versions of UTAU there is no "Remove Prefix", but you can select "none" 「なし」 or a blank space from the pull-down menu instead. How to disable Prefixmap's assignment and specify an unlabeled primary sound file For example, suppose you want to assign the unlabeled "ta.wav" 「た.wav」 to the A4 note "ta" 「た」, while in Prefixmap the A4 notes are assigned a "+" 「↑」. Select "+?" from the pull-down menu on the right side of the SuffixBroker Settings screen, then press "OK" to close the screen. A "?" is now entered to the left of the lyrics of the note "ta" 「た」, and the note is now playing the unlabeled "ta.vaw" 「た.wav」 sound. If you want to enable Prefixmap again, select "-?" in the pull-down to remove the "?" from the corresponding note. (Directly and manually entering "?" in the note or removing it has the same effect, but be sure to enter a half-width "?" character.) Note: How to enter a symbol (Suffix) without using SuffixBroker Select the notes one by one, then right-click while pressing the Shift key. All the symbols (Suffix) existing for the currently used primary sound file are displayed, and you can select and enter a symbol from this list. ---- Next: > 13. Properly using various pitch files (Prefixmap - SuffixBroker)